The purpose of the Data Coordinating Core is to provide data management and statistical analysis support for the six research projects and four core components of the USC Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center. The Data Coordinating Core will: 1) contribute to all phases of study design and planning; 2) design and implement a unified database for the Center and its component projects and cores; 3) coordinate the preparation and distribution of data collection forms; 4) provide training and appropriate guidance in data collection procedures; 5) prepare and distribute manuals of operations; 6) coordinate the randomization of patients; 7) establish strict standards and appropriate procedures of quality control for data management; 8) ensure data quality through on- site monitoring and thorough consistency checking; 9) monitor performance with respect to patient enrollment and submission of data forms; 10) prepare regular status reports and summary information for study committees; 11) coordinate and perform appropriate statistical analyses of study data; 12) participate in the preparation of study publications; and 13) archive the data and prepare final documentation.